


无题

by DumestPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chinese Language, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumestPerson/pseuds/DumestPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer找不到比这更好的机会了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

【SPN】无题 Lucifer/Castiel NC-17 PWP 

 

Lucifer去找Castiel了。这是一个意外。

那天Castiel本来是要去一个废弃的仓库查看潜在的恶魔迹象，在他刚收起他的翅膀时，他看见火光一闪，就突然被困在了汹汹的烈火之中。他迅速地抽出了天使之刃，但是一抬头，就瞧见了在火光里面目狰狞微笑着的Lucifer。他不禁僵住了，天使之刃随着一声清脆的响声掉在了地上。

＂你好，我亲爱的弟弟。＂Lucifer吐出了他分叉的舌头，皮囊刺耳的声音和他天使的优美歌声融合在了一起。透过他破烂的皮囊，还是能够看出前天使那著名的美丽。这让Castiel不自觉地感到非常的反感。

＂如果你是来要求和我合作的，那很抱歉。＂Castiel让天使之刃飞回了他的手中，防护似的张开自己的双翼。他深知这一切都是没用的，如果Lucifer要杀死自己，那只是弹指之间的事。如果他要困住自己，根本不需要圣油之火，那他为什么要这么做呢？

＂哦，我亲爱的Castiel，＂Lucifer绕着圣火缓慢地走着，＂你知道你总是我最挚爱的那一个，总是这么的勇敢，这么的无畏，无畏得愚蠢，可怜。＂他缓慢地吐出了最后那几个字，但是语调还是令人可疑地愉快。

Castiel举起了天使之刃，但是Lucifer一张手，天使之刃就被一股力拽了下来，飞到了他的手上。他装作有兴趣地端详了一下，然后抬头冲他假笑了一下，＂真可爱，＂他说，如果那能称之为说的话，＂但是像我所说的那样，愚蠢。＂

Castiel咽了一下口水，一个人类的举动，却让他感到安心。

＂不，Castiel，我不是来拉拢你入伙的，毕竟你的加入对我来说一点用都没有。谁会想要这样一个可怜的小东西，他背叛了天父，却让人类当了自己的主子？啧，我看错你了，Castiel，你和我并不是同一类的。＂

＂那你要我有何用？＂Castiel冷静地回复道，他压制住了自己的恐惧，但是他的翅膀还是在颤抖，这一切自然被Lucifer看在了眼里。他突然想到了Dean和Sam，难道他们有危险？难道Lucifer想把他困住只是为了防止他去救他们？他的翅膀抖的更厉害了，却是出于另外一个理由。

＂别担心，你的小宠物们没事，＂Lucifer笑了，他突然出现在Castiel的身后，用手抓住了一大把羽毛，动作出奇的温柔。他身子向前倾，在他的耳边轻轻说，＂虽然谁是谁的宠物还不一定呢。＂

＂你究竟有什么事？＂Castiel僵硬地问，蛇的话几乎没有一句是可信的，以这个角度，他可以扳下Lucifer的手，用他手里的天使之刃刺向Lucifer。但是被困在火圈的Lucifer的臂膀间的他，比风中的一只蝼蚁还要脆弱。恐惧，愤怒和反感在他心里翻滚着。

＂我们来做一个交易吧。＂lucifer几乎是用双臂把他抱了起来，他的手一只拿着天使之刃，另一只随意地放在了他的胸前，看似随意，却比铁柱还坚硬，＂用你的自由，来换Winchesters的幸福，怎么样？＂

＂什么？＂

＂我非常的仁慈。我甚至不需要你完全的自由，你只要随叫随到，乖乖听话就好了。＂

＂既然我对你没有一点用处，那为什么还要做这个交易呢？＂Castiel逼着自己开口问道，他决定不相信蛇说的任何话语。而蛇在他身后低沉地笑了。

＂我从没说你对我没有一丝用途，＂Lucifer说，＂我只是说你在战争中的加入对结果的影响几乎为零。但是你做了这个交易，那亲爱的，你就有机会改变整个结果。＂

＂我不相信你所说的话。＂

＂我赢了之后，Winchesters会下地狱，这是必然的，我会每天让地狱猎犬撕咬他们，扯下他们的心肝肺，再在下午长回来，只是为了再让我的恶魔们玩一遍……＂

＂你不会赢的。＂Castiel打断道，他的脸紧绷着，拳头因愤怒而攥得紧紧的。

＂哦？＂Lucifer装作惊讶地说，＂那我还真不知道呢。因为你会阻止我吗？那你现在做得真好呢。＂

＂有Sam和Dean。＂Castiel嚼了一下嘴唇，然后才说，＂还有Micheal。＂

＂是这样吗？我上一次见到亲爱的Mike大哥时，我们还在讨论哪片地归谁呢。给你更新一下信息，其实根本。没。什。么。天。启。＂Lucifer的话语变成了尖锐的响声，＂天堂和地狱里的傻瓜们什么都不知道。＂

Castiel重新颤抖了起来，＂你满嘴谎言，晨星。＂

＂你有一个选择，＂晨星在他后面微笑着说，＂你很清楚你现在的处境，在你有选择的时候，最好抓住选择的机会。＂

＂回答我，你要我的自由到底是为了什么？＂Castiel屏住了呼吸，他能感到Lucifer强大的力量从身后渗了过来，让他不能反抗。Lucifer是对的，如果他要他的自由，他已经有了。

＂欲望。＂Lucifer笑了，他轻轻地吻上了Castiel的后脖颈，然后开始啃咬起来。Castiel猛烈地向前挣脱着，却被Lucifer拥着向前推了几步，停在了火焰前，让他不敢动弹。

＂你还有最后一次机会。＂Lucifer嘶声说着，＂别挑战我。＂

一阵沉默。

＂……等他们死后，他们要去天堂。＂Castiel最后说。

 

===========

 

Lucifer的利齿啃咬着他的口腔，没有一丝柔情。这是一个签订契约的吻，Castiel能感觉到无形的线开始缠绕在了他的四周。他从未感到如此的无助，但晨星的裂舌粗暴地舔着他的舌根，让他只能把嘴张得更开。

 

等到他感觉四周的能量已经平静下来后，他用手抓住了Lucifer皮囊的上衣，往后退了一步，顺势想要把他推开。但Lucifer却用利齿咬破了他的唇，加深了这个吻，把他又向前推了一步。

 

天使不需要呼吸，但是Castiel觉得自己要窒息了。

 

＂有没有一点诚意，弟弟？＂Lucifer轻声说道。

 

在Castiel脚边躺着几片烧焦的羽毛，是刚刚不小心触碰到圣火而掉落的，一瞬间的刺痛才让他想起自己的处境，而圣油之火就在他身后咫尺汹汹燃烧着。Castiel似乎能闻到一股烧焦的味道，他用力地撑开自己的双翼，把它们远离那痛苦的来源，这就导致他的羽翼紧紧裹住了还在拥吻他的Lucifer身体。

 

Lucifer哼笑了一声。他终于放过了Castiel的唇，正在用一种看解剖实验品的眼神看着他，让Castiel的翼尖颤抖。那种眼神很危险，像是孩童在拔下蜻蜓翅膀时的眼神，里面全是残酷和无辜。

 

＂哦，我可怜，可怜的Castiel。＂他轻笑道，用手轻抚着Castiel的脸颊。Castiel的手攥成了拳，但是现在揍Lucifer一拳根本不是一个好主意。他的身体被压得往下倾去，离那圈火太近，太近了。

 

有一瞬间，Castiel曾想要就这样跌到火里，不管那撕心裂肺的痛苦，至少他还可以把Lucifer一起拽下去。但是如果自己死了，这个合约解除了，圣火烧不死已经不是天使的Lucifer，那谁来从怒火中烧的Lucifer手中救下Winchester兄弟呢？

 

他一定要远离身下得这团火，即使代价是要拥抱另外一团。

 

他慢慢地直起身子，用颤抖的手抱住了眼前的Lucifer。他的脸颊轻轻地贴着Lucifer的脖颈，他能感觉到Lucifer在他头顶微笑。

 

＂你真可爱。＂Lucifer轻声说，用舌尖舔着Castiel耳朵的轮廓，让Castiel感到十分恶心反感。

 

他突然把Castiel向前推了一步。

 

Castiel大叫了一声，圣火的火焰舔着他的脚踝，他别无选择，只能紧紧地缠在了Lucifer的身上，就像溺水之人抱住了橄榄枝条，尽量地使自己远离那烈火。

 

Lucifer狂笑了起来，他胸膛的颤动让Castiel寒栗。Castiel伸出手，刚刚被遗落在地板上的天使之刃飞回了自己的手里。

 

所以，我现在应该怎么做？Castiel对自己想，但就是这几秒的停顿让Lucifer的身体僵硬了起来。他突然把Castiel从他身上拽了下来，就像是在对付一个破旧的娃娃。Castie徒劳地抖动着自己的双翼，想挣脱圣火的无形屏障，但那机会就和用天使之刃杀死Lucifer一样渺茫。他紧闭上了眼睛，等待着身体触碰到火焰时的剧痛，但是相反的，他摔到了一个柔软的表面上。

 

===============

＂你的手里握着什么呢，小家伙？是你的小玩具吗？＂Castiel用惊恐的眼神看着Lucifer轻松地掰开他紧握着天使之刃的手，就像他的手指只是可以任意摆动的玩具一般，然后吧那已经变得温热的金属遗弃到了地板上。

他伏下身，皮囊柔软的唇触碰到了Castiel的锁骨，轻得几乎感觉不到。他就这样一路往上走。Castiel颤抖了一下，他的手条件反射地举了起来，像是要把什么东西推走，Lucifer看中了这个机会，他狠狠地抓住了Castiel的两个手腕，用天使的蓝领带把它们牢牢地绑了起来，然后固定在了床头柱上面。

Castiel一时间慌乱了，他用力挣脱着领带的束缚，平时如同纸片般脆弱的东西如今却像铁链一般，他只能重新摊在床垫上，任人宰割。

＂别担心，我还有很多更好玩的玩具。＂Lucifer贴着他的下巴，缓慢的说。他的语气里尽是假装的关心，潮湿又温热的气息呼上了天使的鼻腔，＂而且你是时候用人类的感官好好体会一场性爱了。＂

Lucifer打了个响指，Castiel身上的衣服就不见了，只剩下一件薄薄的衬衫和那依旧扭曲的蓝领带。他身子被压在松软的床垫上，Castiel隐隐觉得这是一间高档的酒店，但又有可能在任何地方。他头脑晕胀极了，这一切都发展得太快了，而他不想面对现实。

Lucifer皮囊的粗糙双手抚摸着他的脸颊，沿着他的脖子向下滑去，隔着他的衬衫在他的胸前来回摩擦。Lucifer用指尖轻轻地调逗着那两点，时不时地用指肚摩擦着，又间或狠狠地掐着，拧着。让天使的乳头又酸又疼，但又觉得酥酥麻麻的。

Castiel别过了头去，他轻轻地喘着气，羞愧地感觉到自己的乳头在Lucifer的蹂躏下变得坚硬挺立了起来。他的胸口越来越热，但Lucifer却在这个时候收回了手。已经变得十分敏感的乳头擦着粗糙的衬衫布料，让他觉得十分瘙痒难受。他克制住了自己想要挺胸的念头，决定不要让Lucifer看出自己的需求和妥协。

Lucifer无暇管他，他握住了Castiel的膝盖，把Castiel的腿大打了开来，然后向上折起，摆在了天使的身体两侧。Castiel使劲地扭动着身子，企图挣脱恶魔的束缚，但只迎来了一丝嗤笑。

＂Castiel，你在天堂里的兄弟姐妹们看到这个场景会怎么想？＂Lucifer轻声说，他刚从空气中变出了几根锁链，把它从Castiel的膝盖下穿过，和肘窝绑在了一起，迫使Castiel的双腿向外打开，臀部离开了床面，向上翘起，而后穴就这样暴露在了空气之中。Castiel觉得羞愧极了。他紧闭着双眼，感受到潮红慢慢地爬上了自己的脸颊，期望着这一切快点过去。

＂他们见到你的时候会辱骂你，＂Lucifer边说边用指尖抚摸着Castiel的括约肌，引得天使一阵颤抖，＂说不定有些人还会扑上来。＂他舔了舔指尖，然后把手指抵在了Castiel的后穴上。冰凉的手指触碰到了那敏感的部位，让Castiel打了个寒颤，他扭动了一下身体，想躲过那触碰，但那却让Lucifer的指尖轻轻探入了他体内。

＂不，＂Castiel艰难地说，＂我的兄弟姐妹，他们——！！＂Lucifer选择了这个时刻把那整根手指捅了进去，Castiel猛地倒抽了一口气，身子向前弓起，让Lucifer的手指陷得更深了。身体里的异物和来自下方的刺痛感一时间让Castiel说不出来话来，只能大口大口的喘气，等待着这个感觉的消退，但是没有，因为Lucifer开始动了起来。

＂因为他们是天使吗？＂Lucifer哼笑了一下，他粗暴地上下抽动着手指，＂我以前也是天使，是不是？＂然后毫无预兆地，他又插入了第二根手指。

疼痛让Castiel叫出了声来。原先黏着的唾液已经在抽插时被肠道吸收，现在Lucifer干燥的手指挂着他柔软的内壁，加上来自括约肌的刺痛，让他的眼角开始湿润了起来。他简直不敢想象之后要怎么把那么大的一个东西给塞进来，也不敢想象人类是如何在这种过程中获得快感的。

Lucifer用手指做了一个V字型，把他的后穴撑了开来，然后又加上了一根手指，继续着他抽插的节奏。Castiel咬住了自己的嘴唇，努力使自己不叫出声来。Castiel觉得他的肠壁要破了，他全身抖动着，像一只窝在床上害怕的猫。

过了一会儿，疼痛感逐渐地消退了，他感到他后面的肌肉逐渐放松了起来，Lucifer的手指那不再那么刺痛，只是变成了陌生的不适感。就在他刚要松一口气的时候，他感觉到Lucifer的第三根手指也抵到了他的开口处。

＂停……停下来！＂Castiel叫道。不，他不能再承受那个撕裂的痛苦了。

Lucifer的手就停在了那里。他笑了，眼神里都是赤裸裸的欲望，然后他问＂我为什么要这么做？＂

Castiel哽住了。如果说Lucifer用手指是为了准备操他，那就说明他只能说……＂因为，＂Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，红晕爬上了他的脸颊，＂因为……因为我准备好了。＂

＂准备好做什么啊？＂Lucifer缓慢地问到。

＂我……＂Castiel喘了一口气，不知道该如何回答，羞耻心在他的体内燃烧着。而Lucifer则继续动了起来，像是在催促他一般。

＂……我准备好让你来操我了。＂Castiel最后小声地说。他紧闭起双眼，不敢面对Lucifer的笑脸。

＂可是我正在操你啊，小家伙，＂Lucifer又搅动起了手指，这次手指擦到了Castiel壁内的一点，瘙痒的快感迅速地蔓延到了Castiel的全身，使Castiel不自觉地呻吟了起来。只是迅速那快感就消逝了，像是从来都没存在过一般。

Lucifer像是什么事都没有发生一般，继续说道：＂只不过是用我的手指而已。＂他又故意刮向他体内敏感的那一点，Castiel像是触电般弓起了身子，嘴大大张开，却发不出一点声音。但这一次，快感没有走开，而是在Castiel的神经上点起了一束束的火花。

Lucifer的两根手指在他的前列腺上摩擦着，粗糙的磨擦感逐渐被快感给淹没，而Castiel觉得他的理智也要破碎了。毫无意义，让他羞耻的声音从他的嗓子里挤了出来，他的手使劲扣着自己的掌心，而他的腿在空中抖动着。而他羞愧地感觉到在自己两腿间的阴茎跳动着，逐渐变硬挺立了起来。Lucifer就在这个时刻把第三个手指给捅了进来。

＂啊……！！＂Castiel叫了出来。被填充被撕裂的痛苦又一次牵动着他的神经，但持续不断的快感和下体想要被触碰想要射精的瘙痒感让他兴奋不已。Castiel觉得自己要疯了。

＂你看，这不是很好吗。＂Lucifer没有停下手中的动作，漫不经心地说，＂你多喜欢被人用手操的感觉啊，说不定我会把整只手都放进去，直接用我的手操你呢。＂说罢，Castiel就感觉到Lucifer把小指的指尖给捅了进去。

＂不不不不……停下来，＂Castiel叫到，沙哑的声音拖着哭腔。他的大脑就像是浆糊一般，他几乎意识不到自己的话语到底是什么。

＂你知道，当乖孩子有礼貌地讲话时，他们大多数时候都能得到他们想要的。＂

Castiel用浑浊的大脑想了几秒钟，才意识到Lucifer在说什么。＂求你了，哥哥……＂他嘟囔道，话语已经变成了含糊的一片，＂求你了，我、我不想……我不能……＂

＂那你要我做什么呢？＂Lucifer的手撞击着他的敏感点，另一只手又覆上了Castiel的乳头，轻轻捏揉着。

＂唔……操我……＂Castiel喘着气，一波一波的快感让他按捺不住，在束缚中扭动着身子，＂用你的……操我……＂

＂我怎么能拒绝呢？＂Lucifer把他的手抽了出来，他把阴茎在Castiel的臀缝里摩擦了一下，然后对准了后穴，缓慢地把龟头捅了进去。已经被开括的后穴积极地把它吞了进去。Lucifer颇有兴趣地看着一张一合的后穴包裹着他的阴茎，然后坚定不移地全部捅了进去。

激烈的疼痛感和快感的消失让Castiel恢复了理智，他感觉到Lucifer粗大的阴茎在他体内摩擦着，太长了，探到了他体内根本没人碰过的地方。而他的头脑也清醒到能意识到他刚刚说了什么。他真想把自己的舌头给咬下来。

等到推到了最里面，Lucifer呼出了一口气。他向前压去，把阴茎向里面推的更深，然后又缓慢地把它抽出，只剩下龟头留在里面。

＂你真的挑选了一个好皮囊，Castiel。我猜他怎么也没想到天使口中的重大使命，竟然是被压在床垫上操。＂Lucifer的动作突然变得粗暴起来。他快速地抽插着，每一次都几乎是他的全部长度，每一下都狠狠地摩擦着他的内壁。

Castiel不能反驳，空气被一下一下地撞出了他的肺。而他的肠壁一定在某一时刻被撕裂了，他感觉到有液体润滑了他的肠道。天使的荣光治愈了他的伤，但是脆弱的肠壁又会迅速地被撕裂。他感觉到泪水不受控制地从自己的眼角淌下，空气中弥漫着一丝腥味，而这一切让Lucifer更加兴奋了。

Lucifer的阴茎在他体内跳动着，他抽插的速度越来越快，Castiel在猛烈的撞击中发着抖，而在不知过了多久后，他感觉到Lucifer的手指紧紧扣着自己的肋骨，他的动作突然满了下来。在一次深深的抽插后，一股暖流迸发进了他的体内。Castiel不禁松了一口气，这一切终于要结束了。

＂哦，我亲爱的弟弟，＂Lucifer长叹道，＂我就知道你是个淫荡的贱货，你是不是已经渴望这样被操很久了？＂

Castiel摇了摇头。在疼痛中，他依稀感觉到了一个粗糙的东西覆上了他已经软了下去的阴茎，是Lucifer的手。不，不不不，他不想再体验快感了，他不想享受自己被侵犯的过程。

Lucifer用手轻轻揉着他的阴茎，把它挑逗得重新挺立了起来。＂是谁刚刚可怜兮兮地求我的？＂他轻声说，＂而且正如我所说的那样，只要你做一个听话的好孩子，你说不定还会尝到甜果呢。＂

Castiel狠狠地咬住了自己的嘴唇，他不能再允许自己说出那么羞耻的话了。Lucifer继续撮着他的阴茎，啧了一声。Castiel觉得热量开始在他的下腹部堆积，越来越变得承受不住。他的呼吸越来越急促，尽管他自己一遍一遍地在心底里告诉自己要忍住，但是能释放的感觉简直太诱人了……那简直是太……

Lucifer的动作一点也不温柔，但是缺乏经验的Castiel还是在他的抚摸下射精了。

Castiel摊在了床垫上，羞愧地闭上了眼睛。精液沾到了他的衬衫上，他觉得自己肮脏极了。

Lucifer并没有停下他的动作，粗糙的指肚还在摩擦着他射精后敏感又脆弱的阴茎。它颤抖地吐出了最后几滴精液。兴奋过去后，瘙痒和疼痛就占据了他的感官。Castiel咬住了他的嘴唇，下定决心不能再说出求饶的话语。Lucifer看了看他，然后无趣地把手放开。

Lucifer把他的阴茎抽了出来，它的上面沾满了亮晶晶的精液，还有一丝血迹。他把它在Castiel的大腿内侧蹭干净，然后把它塞回了自己的牛仔裤里，拉上了拉链。

他随手一挥，绑住Castiel双腿的铁链就不见了。他把Castiel的腿摆在了床上，然后伏下身去，在颤抖的Castiel的额头上留下了一个吻。

＂总有一天你会懂得享受的，＂Lucifer在他的耳边说，＂总会有一天你会主动跪下来，爬到我腿边，求着让我操你。＂

还没等Castiel回答，Lucifer就在空中消失了。

他没有把束缚Castiel的领带解开。

\-----------------------------------------

Lucifer听到了一阵羽毛煽动的声音，马上飞回了这间屋子，正好赶上了Castiel起飞的一瞬间。他抓住Castiel的脚踝，往下一拽，Castiel就被甩到了墙上，他无力地向下滑着，摔在了暗红色的地毯上。Lucifer听到了一声清脆的声音，鲜血从Castiel容器的头颅上淌了下来。

他把头转向到了另一边，看到刚刚还完好无损的双人床现在已经变成了支离破碎的木片，不禁感觉到一丝恼火。

他为Castiel挑选了这张床。

Castiel呻吟了一声，他才把注意力转回到这个可悲的生物身上。Castiel的双手在地上胡乱地扒着，却虚弱得支撑不住自己。他头上的血止住了，但他还是脸色苍白，湛蓝的眼睛慌张得左右望着，像一只受惊的动物。

不，就是一只受惊的动物。

Lucifer觉得自己单手就能把这个可怜的小家伙的翅膀扯下来，扔到地狱里去。

或者把他的手腕上顶上木桩，看着他窒息的青色的脸，让恶魔们在他身上划下一刀又一刀。

或者彻底地让恶魔把他玷污，在地下年复一年，变成别人宣泄的玩具，直到他哭着求着要回到自己身边。

最后一个听起来不错，至少那能让他得到教训。他想看Castiel伸手抓着自己的裤腿，布满水雾的双眼看着自己，用他沙哑的嗓音低声重复着：“求你了，Lucifer，求求你……” Lucifer用鼻腔轻轻地哼了一下，他能感觉到自己的容器硬了。

但是他不会把Castiel扔给一群恶魔的。至少，目前不会，在Castiel没有把他惹毛的前提下。

Castiel这时候已经晃晃悠悠地站了起来 。随着重心的改变，鲜血也顺着他的脸侧一直淌到脖颈处，可惜的是，他的荣光已经把那对人类来说致命的伤口给治好了。他抱住了双臂，使劲地想用那件单薄的衬衫遮住自己，但是他的眼神却不躲不闪，直勾勾地瞪着Lucifer，像是要用眼神把他的大脑给挖出来似的。

“我亲爱的Castiel，”Lucifer用嘴发出啧啧的声音，向前走去，“我就知道你喜欢更粗暴一点的。如今你把床给毁了，我看我们就只能在地上做了。”

Castiel依旧用杀人的目光看向Lucifer，于是Lucifer用“怪我喽”的目光回望着他。

“你说过我可以走的。”Castiel最后说了一句。

“我说你要随叫随到，”Lucifer突然缩短了他们之间的距离，用手抓住了Castiel的下额骨，迫使他的头往上抬，“我为你准备了一个小礼物。”

Castiel还没做出回答，就感觉到了一个冰冷的东西触碰到了他的脖颈，随着咔的一想，他意识到自己被套上了什么东西。

是一个项圈。Castiel的瞳孔瞬间缩小了，他下意识地动了动手指，却感觉不到荣光的聚集。

“你刻了束缚天使的符咒。”Castiel眯着眼睛，语调平淡地说。但实际上，他并不清楚自己是愤怒多一些，还是恐惧多一些。

不能接触荣光就表示没有天使的能力，就表示接受不到Dean的祷告，无法在他们需要他的时候及时出现。不能接触荣光就意味着他会感觉到疼痛，会流血，会真的死亡，然后根据Lucifer的契约下地狱，而Dean和Sam还有其它和他一起并肩作战的人终将会上天堂，这就意味着他再也见不到他们了。

他果然还是恐惧更多一点。

 

\-----------------------------------

 

这间房间的地毯是猩红色的。

那地毯在暗黄色的灯光下本应该营造出一种温馨的气氛，却越看越像是被黏稠的血浆糊上了一层。Castiel咬着嘴唇，看着那张地毯，晕眩的感觉向他袭来。

他正以动物的姿势趴在地摊上，双手和双脚都被麻绳给捆绑住了。除了脖颈上发着暗色光芒的金属项圈，他全身一丝不挂，甚至连那件几乎透明的衬衫都被残忍地扯了下来。

Lucifer跪在他的身后，一只手的两个手指伸进了Castiel的后穴里，像是心不在焉一样摩擦着他体内那敏感的一点。另外一只手轻轻地包着他的囊袋，即使是这样轻微的刺激，Castiel的阴茎也兴奋地跳动了起来。

Castiel觉得这一个动作已经持续了一个世纪。

前列腺上连续的刺激让Castiel觉得浑身酥酥麻麻的，像是一股暖流一般从那一点一直连到他的阴茎。但是长时间过度的刺激已经让它变的红肿敏感，每次稍稍碰一下都有同等的刺痛感。

Castiel已经被迫射了几次，如果那能叫“射精”的话。浓稠的精液连续不断地从他的阴茎里流出来，一点都没有射精的快感。这种若有所失的感觉让Castiel抓狂，像是有一处他无法用手去抓的瘙痒，这种挫败感要把他逼疯了。

好想摸自己。

如果能碰一下那里，如果能射出来就好了。就摸一下，就碰一下，一下就足够了。

Castiel紧闭着双眼，咬紧了自己的牙关，强迫自己不要呻吟出声来。

他的四肢瘫软，把自己支撑起来已经变成了一个很困难的动作。但是他却不自觉地弓起了背，撅着屁股想要更多。他把自己羞红的脸埋在了颤抖着的双臂间，不敢承认事实。他都能感受到自己的双颊发烫，泛着前液的阴茎肿胀挺立，时不时擦过他的小腹，在那里留下一片潮湿的印记。

在能力被束缚之后，他才第一次体会到性爱的冲击力。甚至在他还有神力的时候，他都承受不了性爱的刺激，何况现在，在他的容器的所有感官，所有神经，所有知觉都完完全全地为自己拥有的时候，他更觉得性爱就是一种折磨。

他想让这一切都停止。

拜托了，求求你，求求你停下来，他在心里一遍一遍地默念着，自己也不清楚到底是在给谁祈祷，也不知道会不会有人听到。

Lucifer却听得很清楚。他看着眼前那几乎化成了一滩水，却还咬着嘴唇坚持不发出声的Castiel，不自觉得觉得好笑，于是便报复性地加大了手上的力度。

“啊——!” 感受到这突然的刺激，Castiel呻吟了一声，然后把它生生地咽回了自己的肚子里。他的手臂也在快感的冲击下失去了力量，导致他的上身重重地摔在了地毯上。

热，太热了。

他的浑身都像是着火了一般，他喘不上来气，像是从头到脚被浸在温热的水中，找不到出路。他的阴茎兴奋地跳动着，喷洒出了更多的精液，但是还不够。

一股腥味在Castiel的嘴里弥漫开来，他睁开了迷离的双眼，尝了半天才发觉那是血的味道。他这才松开了禁咬着的嘴唇，让破碎的呻吟毫无遮拦地从他的口中流出。

“嗯……啊啊……”，他不自主地用脸颊和前胸摩擦着地毯，发出了细小的满足的鼻音。臀部因为这个姿势更是翘在了空中，被两根手指撑大的后穴一览无余。

Lucifer扬了下眉，他能感觉到自己皮囊的阴茎在他的裤子里跳动了一下，他松开了蹂躏Castiel阴囊的手，用手隔着牛仔裤抚摸着自己的阴茎。

“啧啧……”许久未开口的Lucifer突然发出了声音，Castiel被惊得缩了一下肩膀，停下了摩擦的动作，又把头埋进了前臂里。

“这已经是你第三次发出声音了，我亲爱的弟弟，” Lucifer轻笑道，他把手指从Castiel的后穴里抽了出来，“按照我们的约定，你走不了了。”

Castiel嚼着下唇，蔚蓝的眼睛里还有没有消散的情欲。他垂下了眼睛，张口想说什么，但又闭上了嘴。

这不公平。Lucifer听到Castiel在心里想。

“这当然不公平啦，”Lucifer轻快地说，他从一开始就知道这是一个Castiel赢不了的赌注，而这让他更享受这个过程，“在这一个小时内不出声就允许你出去这种条件，像你这种饥渴的婊子一定很难做到吧。”

Castiel抬头怒视着他，当然，如果他没有面带潮红还浑身赤诚的话，效果可能会更好一点。

Lucifer把手捂在胸口，委屈地看了他一眼。

Castiel摊在了地上，他的勃起摩擦着地毯，让他觉得非常的舒服。他移动着被绑起来的双手，拼命地想要够到自己的阴茎，让自己高潮。但是他的手腕马上就被Lucifer抓住了。

“嘿，别着急，”Lucifer冲他说，“高潮了就不好玩了。”

Castiel抬起头，冲他低吼了一声，但是Lucifer握住了绑着Castiel手腕的绳子，把他整个人从地上给拎了起来。Castiel扭动地挣扎着，想要挣脱Lucifer的掌控，然而Lucifer没有丝毫的停顿，另外一只手马上拖住了他的后背，就这样横着把他抱了起来。

Castiel慌乱地看了看四周，还没等他反应过来，Lucifer就张开了他的双翼，等到Castiel再眨一下眼睛的时候，他眼前就是另外一个地方了。

这是一个墙上和地面上都是水泥的房间，四周没有一丝装饰品，Lucifer抱着他走向角落里唯一的一张床旁，把他轻轻地放在了床的顶上。他挥一挥手，Castiel的手腕和脚腕上的绳子就松开了。Castiel马上把身子蜷缩了起来，下意识地抵抗着将要到来的侵犯，但是Lucifer却只是轻轻地起身，把那轻薄的被子盖在了他的身上。

Castiel疑惑地抬起了头，看了看坐在他床边的Lucifer，后者正一脸平静地看着天花板上的天窗，一点都没有“我刚刚强奸了你”的感觉。

于是这片诡异的沉默就这样在这间房间里蔓延了开来，Castiel把自己缩回了被子里，尽力使自己远离Lucifer，双手突然不知道该怎么放了，他的阴茎早就在之前就软了下来，给他留下了一种说不上的挫败感。之前身为天使的他根本就不知道尴尬为何物，但是现在，他甚至能感觉到一分一秒的流逝。

Lucifer突然俯下了身来，这动作惊得Castiel跳了一下，他的手伸到胸前，试图把Lucifer推走，但是Lucifer只是握住了他的手，轻轻地吻了一下他的手背。Castiel倒吸了一口气，猛得把自己的手给抽走了。

Lucifer歪着头看了他一下，然后夸张地笑了起来。

“好好听话，”Lucifer轻声对他说，“乖乖的，然后你就会没事。”

Castiel皱着眉，目不转睛地看着Lucifer，继续保持着沉默。

Lucifer继续歪着头看着他，像是在打量菜板上的一块肉，然后又冲他重复到：“你会的。”

随即，他就消失不见了。

Castiel想了好一会儿，才意识到Lucifer不是在向他保证他会没事。

 

****

 

这是一间圆形的房间，没有门。

不过它倒是有一个小小的天窗，一盏灯，一个床头柜，一张床。

Castiel正呆呆地躺在床上，看着那天窗。他不知道过了多长时间，只知道窗外的蔚蓝天空已经逐渐被染红，往下投射着橘黄色的光。

从墙的一边到另外一边的距离是五大步，从床到对面那面墙的距离是三大步。 

Castiel翻了一个身，看着那朴素的床头柜，那装饰简单得甚至连一个抽屉都没有，他从那光滑的反着光的木质表面上看到了自己的脸，他的头发凌乱地四处翘着，眼白上点缀着血丝，而在他脖子上扎眼的项圈像是在嘲笑他一般，反射着光芒。

墙往上延伸了几十米，远远超出了普通楼层的建筑标准，而且他什么都听不见，这四周寂静地可怕。

Castiel闭上眼睛，却没有感觉到一丝睡意，毕竟他已经持续清醒了至少有30多个小时，那就说明了他的荣光还是在维持他的容器。他再次疲倦地睁开了眼睛，手指轻轻在水泥墙壁上打击着秒针走动的节奏。

他曾目睹过冰川的移动，等待过新大陆的形成，这点等待对他来说不算些什么，他安慰着自己，努力地忽略着自己心底里一直在翻涌的空虚和急躁。

哒，哒，哒……

不知道Dean现在怎么样了，Castiel突然想到。

 

**

 

一个只穿着铺满红色亮片内衣的金发女郎端起了一个托盘，朝吧台的那个孤单男人走去。她关注那个男人有好半天了，暗金色的头发，碧绿的眼睛，身边却没有同伴，真是稀奇。她小心翼翼地走了过去，俯下身轻轻地把那杯伏特加放到了他的面前，确保自己饱满的胸部压上了男人的后背。

那个男人回头看了看她，眼神就像一滩死去的湖水，他张开嘴，用嘶哑的声音说：“抱歉，在等人。”

女孩耸了耸肩，把伏特加拿了回来，转身走了。

Dean回过头，叹了一口气，他看着吧台边上一直在闪耀的“Call me”按钮，再次灌下了一口啤酒。他不允许自己喝的太醉，万一……万一Cas真的来了呢？

几天前，所有跟天启有关的东西似乎都突然没了信儿。每天追杀他们的天使似乎对他们突然丧失了兴趣，而总是在忙着准备什么的恶魔突然也消停了起来，自然灾害听了下来，宗教狂热分子也冷静了下来。

那个说要帮他们找Colt的叫Crowley的恶魔在一天突然出现，而Dean差点没激动地把Ruby的刀插他脸上。

“天启结束了，男孩们，”他悠闲地说，笑起来像是在隐瞒什么内部笑话一样，“好好放个假吧，Colt这个东西就归我了。”

还没等Dean和Sam反应过来，那个十字路口的恶魔就走了，留下了一股呛鼻的硫酸味。

在度过了极度焦虑的两天后，他和Sam，还有Bobby，甚至是所有的猎人都都清楚地意识到了一件事：天启就这么结束了。

毫无征兆，毫无缘由地结束了。

同时，各种阴谋论在猎人的圈子里也开始产生，甚至有人扬言上帝回来了。大家开始互相猜疑，在这种极其混乱的情况下，只有Dean意识到了另外一件事情：他怎么也联系不上Cas了。

当他第一天激动地在祈祷里质问Cas这件事的真伪时，Cas就没有回应他。Dean一直等到晚上。

可能他很忙，Dean想着，有的时候就是我早上向他祈祷，但是他晚上才会出现，于是他又向Cas祈祷了一遍。等到第二天时，他又祈祷了一遍，却还是什么都没有发生。他开始觉得这件事有点不对劲了。于是他再次向Cas祈祷，但依旧渺无音讯。

“嘿，”在某一次吃饭的时候，他假装很随意地向Sam提起这个话题，“你最近有看见Cas吗？”

Sam有点好笑，又有点担忧地看着他，然后犹豫地说：“没有……你最近有联系他吗？”

“也就一两次吧，”Dean故作轻松地说，“可能他只是没听见，你知道的，清理天启的麻烦什么的，可能上帝回来了，他就跑回去当他的跟屁虫了。”

他刚说完这句话，就感觉气氛沉了下去。他之前甚至都没有忘那种方面想。

天使一开始行走于人世不就是为了天启吗？所以现在天启结束了，他们可能就拍拍翅膀飞走了呗。Castiel之前被强行从他的容器里带走，也不是第一次了。至少，这回他可以回到自己能称之为家的地方，做他真正想做的事。

但是不知道为什么，Dean就是高兴不起来。

于是他继续向Castiel祈祷着。而那简直变成了一种习惯，从一开始的尴尬地试图学着真正的基督教祷告词，到最后简单地汇报着自己生活的每一件小事，任何他觉得Cas会喜欢的事。

他甚至通过他的什么天使收音机邀请他来酒吧喝酒，邀请了不止一次。

甚至有几分钟，他真的以为Castiel会为了他，穿上自己的皮囊，来人间会一会。

那闪耀的“Call me”图标暗了下来，酒保披上了他的大衣，寻找着要跟他换班的人。Dean仰起头，把那一整瓶啤酒都给灌了下去。

他需要点更烈的酒。

 

====

 

墙上一点缝隙都没有，没有任何能让他往上爬的支点。

Castiel的指尖扫过那光滑的水泥平面，继续在房间里漫无目的地来回走着。实际上，那大概已经是他转的几百多圈了吧，他数着数着就忘了。毕竟，他现在能做任何事来消磨时间，就像他知道那被子的亚麻花纹是每条线五成五横纵排列的，茶几上的木纹的图形像一座座孤岛，而那个灯的灯罩从某一个角度看会发现一个干了的水渍。

他已经在这个房间里待了两天了，至少那是那片天空告诉他的。那片天空就那样诡异又平静地变换着颜色，像虚假的幻境，像一个无聊的背景板。但尽管如此，Castiel有的时候还会躺在床上，目不转睛地盯着那片光源。毕竟他现在无事可做，不是吗？

有些时候，他会闭上眼睛，而他自己的过往就会不自主地涌了上来，每当这个时候，他都会拼命地给自己找事情去做。他无法容忍早已逝去的人和物在他脑海中再次鲜活起来，而那涌上的悲伤让他觉得措手不及。

他又用手量了量那个被子的长度，然后开始数那亚麻布上究竟有多少条细细的条纹，他数着数着总是数错，但那至少给他了一些事情去做。

天逐渐地黑了下来，Castiel只能长叹一声，安静地坐在黑暗中。

 

***

在第三天的中午，Castiel突然从床上站了起来，无助地看着那块白云从天窗里飘过。都三天了，那块白云却都会在这个时间飘过，形状完全没有变化。他再次缩回了床上，绝望的感觉渐渐浸满了全身。他一点都不惊讶那块天空是假的，但是一想到他依赖的唯一慰藉真的只是幻影，他就觉得有点喘不上来气。

他可能错误地估计了自己的忍耐力。这一点都不像是他被束缚之前的日子，那时他可以好几年一动不动地呆在一个地方，看大陆迁移。但是事实上，被困在这密封的房间里的每一分每一秒对Castiel来说都像是在用锥子钻他的太阳穴。

有的时候，他想直接放弃，给Lucifer他想要的。

Lucifer想要什么？

Castiel咬住嘴唇，面无表情地盯着水泥色的墙壁。

Lucifer想要什么？

Castiel很惊讶自己之前没有仔细考虑过这个问题。Lucifer很明显想让他乖乖听话，做他想做的事。如果他配合Lucifer的话，Lucifer很有可能会把他带出去，但那也就意味着……一想到Lucifer可能想让他做的事， Castiel打了一个冷颤，仿佛还能感觉到他冰冷的手触摸上自己皮肤的感觉。

但最主要的就是能出去。

这种可能性即使再渺小，也点燃了他的希望。

“Lucifer——？”Castiel小声地说，声音因为多天没有开口而变得嘶哑，他甚至都不知道Lucifer能不能听到，但是他还是继续小声地嘀咕着Lucifer的名字：“Lucifer？你能听到吗？”

“我——”Castiel张了张嘴，却没有发出声来，他闭上眼睛，强迫自己把这句话说了出来，“我想向你道歉。”

Castiel缓慢地睁开了眼睛，但是他的眼前还是那片水泥墙。

又继续呼叫了一会儿后，Castiel把头埋在了被子里，叹了口气。抛开这根本没效果不说，单是他的虚荣心就不容许他再这么喊下去。Castiel第一次觉得这是个蠢主意。

***

 

到了下午三点左右，Castiel又开始呼唤了起来。

 

**

 

这根本就没用。这根本就没用。

 

Castiel盘腿坐在床上，手指缠绕在发丝间，他身下的被罩被撕得支离破碎，碎片散落他的周围。

 

他尝试去叫Lucifer了，从一开始小心翼翼地试探，到用正常的音量跟他说话，到最后之间冲着那扇窗户向他喊。Lucifer至始至终都没有回应过他。Castiel不知道过了多长时间，他不知道他应不应该相信窗户外边的那片天空，他唯一知道的就是每当看到那朵懊恼的云飘过，他的理智就会崩溃一点。

 

当他有一天看到被罩的一角露出一个线头时，他毫不犹疑地就把它拽开了。那没有让那个被子脱线，反而扯开了一个口子。Castiel终于给自己找了一点事做，他每天都小心翼翼地扯着那个被罩，遵循着自己给自己制定的游戏规则。他看起来像个疯子，空虚侵蚀了他的理智，他原本稳重的手已经无法停止颤抖，飞翔的感觉已经变得陌生。

 

昔日光荣的战士竟然变成了这幅模样，Castiel忍不住冲自己笑了起来。

 

**

 

突然间，Castiel明白过来了一件事。

 

他每天晚上都在等着黎明，白天都在等着日落。每天，他都在告诉自己，明天会变得更好的，在第二天的时候，他依旧会说服自己明天会有起色。

 

但是，就事实而言，第二天从来都没有什么起色，只是会变得更糟罢了。

 

他突然意识到自己可能永远被关在这里，过着日复一日的枯燥生活，因为事实就是这样的。

 

Castiel突然觉得晕眩恶心，他眼前的事物模糊成了一团，他觉得耳边有什么在嗡嗡响，但是过了一会儿，他发现周围还是那片死寂。绝望蔓延了他的全身，他感觉自己最后一丝理智也断开了。

 

Castiel把自己从床上拖了起来，沿着墙壁跌跌撞撞地走着，他用力地手拍着墙壁，掌心传来了陌生的刺痛，但这没有停止他的动作。

 

“Lucifer！”他大叫着，“Lucifer——！”

 

他的四周还是那让人脑胀的寂静。

 

“Lucifer，”Castiel轻轻地说，他慢慢地倚着墙滑了下来，在地板上蜷缩成了一团，“求求你了，我受不了了。”他把他的头抵在了膝盖上，全身不住地颤抖着，“求你了，求求你，我……我需要你，需要你，求你了……”他的话语含糊不清，连在了一起，最后轻的变成了喘息，直到他浑身颤抖得发不出声音。

 

房间依旧是静的，他不敢抬头看，因为他实在忍受不了再一次的失望。泪水开始不住地往下流，很快浸湿了他的膝盖，就在这个时候，他感觉到有什么东西搭到了他的肩膀上。

 

========

 

 

Castiel不用抬头就知道站在自己面前的人是Lucifer，即使是这样，他还是不敢把头抬起来，因为他不敢确定自己现在是否神志正常，他怕自己抬头时，面前只是一团空气。

 

他知道如果真是那样的话，他会疯的。

 

过了几秒钟，他听到了衣服移动的窸窸窣窣的声音，然后一只手抚摸上了他的头。

 

“嘿，我亲爱的弟弟，”Lucifer的声音传了过来，他的语气听起来语气听起来可疑地愉快，“你有没有想我？”

 

Castiel猛地把头抬了起来。那是Lucifer，那当然是Lucifer了，不然还能是谁？但当Castiel看到Lucifer真真切切地在他眼前时，他还是不敢相信自己的眼睛。Lucifer还是那么炫目耀眼，即使他堕了天，他的荣光却从未停止燃烧。他在脸上挂起了一副怜悯的表情，甚至都没有特意隐藏他眼角的微笑。

 

“你——”Castiel抓住了Lucifer的手腕，真真切切地抓住了他。Lucifer停下他给Castiel顺毛的动作，歪着头看着他。“你是真的。”Castiel最终小声说道，他觉得自己要哭出来了，但他马上发现他的眼泪一直没停。

 

“嘿，我当然是真的了，”Lucifer语气柔和地说，他继续摆弄起了Castiel的头发，“小可怜。”

 

Lucifer半蹲了下来，把Castiel拉入了他的怀里。他轻轻抚摸着Castiel的背，而Castiel还抖得像风里的一片叶子似的。Castiel看着Lucifer的荣光在他的容器体内旋转萦绕着，发着耀眼温暖的白光，然后闭上了眼睛。不知怎的，他觉得在Lucifer的身边才是安全的，尽管Lucifer才是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。Castiel一边责备自己，告诉自己要振作起来，一边不自觉地靠在了Lucifer的身上，叹了口气。

 

过了一会儿，Castiel发现他们还在这个该死的地方，一瞬间，他的全身又紧张了起来。

 

“你能……”Castiel犹豫地开口说道，“我们能离开这个地方吗？无论我之前做错了什么，对不起。”

 

Lucifer冲他笑了一下，下一秒，他们就出现在另外一个房间里。Castiel闭上眼睛，长舒了一口气, 彻底瘫在了Lucifer的怀里。终于，他终于离开了那个地方，Castiel想要趴在地上亲吻Lucifer的脚，他头脑里理智的部分在骂他没骨气。

 

Lucifer用手拖住了他的身子，把他抱在了半空中。“我们回来啦。”他唱道，抱着他在空中旋转了半圈，想要把他放在床上。

 

当Castiel意识到Lucifer在做什么的时候，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“Lucifer，”他想要推走Lucifer的胳膊，但克制住了自己，“Lucifer，现在不行，别现在做，明天吧，我们明天吧。”他语无伦次地哀求道。

 

Lucifer的表情突然暗了下来，Castiel不知道自己说错了什么，他刚要再次开口祈求原谅的时候，Lucifer已经把他放到了床上。Castiel张开了嘴，但Lucifer举起了双手，表示无辜，“唔，今晚我可没想尝试什么，实际上，”他把头低下来，直视着Castiel的眼睛，“你想让我走也行。虽然我这个可怜人无处可去。”Lucifer夸张地撇了撇嘴。

 

“不，留下。”Castiel马上回复道，他再也不想独自一个人呆着了，他想起了自己在那个高塔里的日日夜夜，如果他现在还孤身一人，那就和在那个牢笼里一样，只不过是换了一个地方。他再也不想回去了。他哀求地看着Lucifer，希望能把这个信息通过眼神传递给他。Lucifer眯起了眼睛。

 

“好吧，”Lucifer最后回答道，Castiel突然舒了一口气，但很明显他高兴地太早了，Lucifer继续往下说道：“不过有一个条件。我向你保证我永远都不会像上次一样把你丢到一个破地方不去理你，而你……”他拍了拍Castiel的头，轻快地说道，“向我保证你会乖乖听话。”

 

“好，”Castiel看了他一会儿，决定他现在没有选择的余地，他知道他在走向深渊，但还是轻声说道，“我保证。”

 

*****

 

Castiel躺在床上，和之前一样，无法入眠。他闭上眼睛时依旧觉得自己在那个鬼地方，于是他只能睁大眼睛，一遍又一遍地扫视着四周。Lucifer的呼吸声并没有帮助他放松，反而让他更警惕紧张了起来。

他有的时候会偷偷地看着Lucifer，后者平静地闭着眼睛，胸口规律地平缓起伏着，没有一丝清醒时的残酷。睡眠看起来如此安详。Castiel从来没体验过睡眠，他也不明白Lucifer是怎么睡着的。他现在明明如此疲倦，荣光还被项圈束缚着，却还是无法让自己投入睡眠的怀抱。

Lucifer像是察觉到Castiel一直在看着他般，冲他睁开了一只眼睛，惊得Castiel马上转过了头。

“对于我们的小鸟来说，睡眠真是个陌生的话题，嗯？”Lucifer低声嘟囔道，语气里带着一点被弄醒的不满，“闭上眼睛，别再挣扎，等着疲倦带走你。”

Castiel立刻闭紧了眼睛，在心里默默祈祷Lucifer不会把气撒到他头上，他的荣光愤怒地在他的体内翻滚着，渴望着他别像个废物一样在那里缩着。

Lucifer翻了一个身，俯下身来仔细地看了看Castiel的表情，Castiel马上就僵在了那里，大气不敢出，他的大脑在冲他尖叫，让他快逃。

“我真的把你折磨坏了，是吗，小可怜？”Lucifer带着一副楚楚可怜的表情，撅着嘴跟他说。

Castiel向后倾了倾身子，努力让自己离Lucifer远一点。他不知道Lucifer想听什么样的答案。

“嘘，麻雀，我知道怎么能让你放松下来，”Lucifer轻声说道，他用手抚摸了一下Castiel的头发，Castiel被吓得战栗起来，下意识地摇起了头。

Lucifer的手轻轻按住了他的脖颈，Castiel扬起了头，克制住自己想要飞奔逃跑的欲望，在心里默默祈祷着Lucifer不会做出些出格的事情。但Lucifer只是揉着他肩上绷紧的肌肉，把他揽进了怀里。

Lucifer的触碰让Castiel想到了被关进去之前发生的那些事。他想要忘记，但是每当他闭上眼睛时，他还能感觉到手掌和手指在他身上游走，Lucifer的话语在他耳边一遍一遍地回响着。

Lucifer的手停了下来，但依旧搭在他的肩上。Castiel努力让自己的呼吸平稳下来，尽管之前他被侵犯的场景还历历在目，他不能再让恐惧主导自己。

毕竟，他做这件事情，不是为了他自己。

\-----

当第一缕晨曦落在地毯上时，Lucifer睁开了眼睛。

他活动了一下自己的手臂，惊奇地发现它还挂在Castiel侧着的肩上。他原以为Castiel会在他睡着的时候逐渐和他拉开距离，他甚至做好了Castiel逃跑后的应急措施，但很明显现在用不上了。

窗外的天还灰蒙蒙的，只有地平线上的稍稍探出头的一抹金黄。他靠在床头小憩，看着窗外的颜色逐渐地从粉红变为湛蓝，阳光慢慢地想他们爬去，盖住了Castiel和洁白床单纠缠在一起的身体，在他的皮肤染上一层金黄。Castiel的睫毛在阳光中微微颤抖了一下，Lucifer笑了一下，轻轻地把手臂拿起，然后悄悄地从床上溜了下去。

Lucifer知道Castiel几乎一整晚都没有睡着，他能感受到他的荣光在体内一直紧张地四处乱窜，只在凌晨的时候，他才终于陷入了一种类似于冥想时的的平静状态。昨晚Castiel担惊受怕的表情让Lucifer内心纠结不已，他一边为自己高超的折磨技术自豪，一边却又没有感受到预期的兴奋和满足。

但是一切都和他想要的一样：他远离了乌烟瘴气的地狱，Castiel也蜷缩在他的床上，早晨有培根和咖啡还有阳光，一切都是完美的景象。他不懂为什么他还感觉如此空虚麻木。

或许是因为他现在还没有培根和咖啡？

Lucifer摸了摸肚子，啧了啧嘴。

等到他点晚早餐后，他发现Castiel直直地躺在床上，闭着眼睛，故意有规则地呼吸着。Lucifer用手揉了揉太阳穴。

“我已经很久没有日出了，”Lucifer开口说，在床边坐了下来，“感谢老爸，这世上还是有奇迹的。”

Castiel缓慢地睁开了眼睛，一言不发地看着他。他的眼神中毫无情绪，这让Lucifer莫名有些生气。

Castiel一直盯着他，仿佛就静静地呆在那里，等待着不可避免的事情发生在他身上。这几秒的沉默把话堵在了Lucifer的嗓子眼里，幸好就在这个时候，敲门的声音响了起来。

Crowley推着餐车走了进来，Lucifer一直不信任这个油嘴滑舌的男人，首先，他一直穿着西装，其次，他看上去总像是在计划着什么。不过就像那些人类所说的：把你的敌人放在身边，不是吗？

Crowley看到Castiel躺在床上的时候挑了挑眉，并没有说些什么。Castiel反而瞪大了眼睛，手忙脚乱地想要把自己赤裸的身体藏起来。Lucifer颇有兴趣地看着眼前这一幕。

“请慢用，陛下。”Crowley冲他欠了欠身，再次用余光瞥了一眼Castiel，然后快速走了出去。Lucifer暂时忘了他对培根的欲望，他咬着嘴唇，憋着笑，慢慢地接近快要把自己埋在被子里的Castiel，努力让自己看上去很无害。

“你的前男友？”他问道。

Castiel气呼呼地吐了一口气，眼睛终于不是那么空洞无力。“不，只是以前‘工作’上的伙伴，”他边说边用手勾出了空气引号。

“别担心，”Lucifer冲Castiel眨了眨眼，“我相信当他看到你赤裸裸躺在我的床上时，他肯定能回想起你们以前共患难的时光。”

听到这句话，Castiel能感觉到他的脸颊烧了起来，被那个恶魔看到这一幕的羞耻感还在他心里静静地燃烧着。他抬起了头，差点没用鼻子撞到悄悄靠近的Lucifer，后者继续无辜地冲他眨着眼睛。

Castiel克制住了自己想要向后窜的欲望，冲Lucifer微弱地笑了笑。昨天晚上“睡觉”的时候，他一直在反省自己的行为。昨天在那个房间里的崩溃，Lucifer的出现，还有床上的那段肢体接触，让他一天中的心情大起大落，他人类的大脑十分吃不消，况且他本来就没有怎么熟悉那些复杂的情绪。他发现恐惧不是一个舒服的感情，他决定他不想再体验这个感情了。他需要努力把那些感觉抛在身后，他一直是个策略家，当他做出决定时，他希望那是深思熟虑的结果，而不是出于感情的驱使。这么打算之后，他觉得自己更像是自己了。比如说现在：他早发现了自己的躲躲闪闪让Lucifer的心情很不好，根据他现在的处境来说，唯一合理的做法就是去迎合他，尽管让他大脑里警钟作响。

“昨天看到你对我那样反应，我可受伤了，”Lucifer夸张地垂下了自己的嘴角，“我承认那是我的错，但我的确是能给你带来舒适的感觉的。”

他的手探向了Castiel的胯间，握住了他软趴趴的阴茎，用拇指来回揉起了他的龟头。Castiel浅浅地吸着气，努力让自己紧绷着的肌肉放松下来。

“给我一个机会，弟弟，”Lucifer耳语道，Castiel看着他，只能微弱地点点头。Lucifer手上的力度突然加重了，Castiel惊呼了一声，阴茎马上不听话地半硬了起来。

“把你的手放到床单上，”Lucifer命令道，“没有我的命令不许挪动它们。”

Castiel咬着嘴唇，把手乖乖地放到了身体两侧，他已经完全硬了起来，就在快感开始累积的时候，Lucifer松开了手。随即，Castiel感觉到一根手指摸了摸他的后穴。

记忆中的痛楚突然在他的脑海里炸开，Castiel摇着头，过了一会儿才发现他一直在低声嘟囔着不。Lucifer拍了拍他的头，起身从床头柜拿了一个塑胶瓶，还有一个Castiel看不出来是什么的东西。

Castiel觉得有一个凉凉的东西碰到了他的后穴，就在他迟疑的时候，冰凉的液体突然被挤进了他的肠道，让他浑身一颤。

“润滑剂，”Lucifer解释道。他又涂了一些在手上，然后慢慢地探进了一跟手指。

Castiel本来做好了最坏的心理准备，但除了胀的感觉，他一点痛楚都没感觉到，甚至在Lucifer捅进第二根手指时，他也没感觉到什么不适。

然后Lucifer就按到了他的前列腺。

Castiel差点没从床上弹起来。Lucifer满意地看着红晕染上了Castiel的脸颊，他可以就这样把Castiel带入高潮，但他还为Castiel准备了更好的东西。

当Lucifer把手抽出去时，Castiel呜咽了一声。Lucifer轻笑了一下，快速地在震动棒上涂了厚厚的一层润滑剂，没有提醒就捅了进去。Castiel瞪大了眼睛，还没等他反应出那是什么，他就听到了一声按键的响声，然后他体内的那个光滑的东西突然震动了起来。

Castiel觉得他要死了。之前Lucifer挑逗他身体的那个点时，他就觉得自己脑子里在炸烟花。但现在，哦，现在，他从来都没有感觉过这样的强烈的快感，就好像他全身的神经都在尖叫。他紧紧抓住了身下的床单，即使咬紧嘴唇，也抵不住他的呻吟。

Lucifer又按了一个键，他体内的震动竟然又大了一倍。一瞬间，Castiel的眼前全是白光，他身体不自觉地弓了起来，向上移动，想要躲避这甜蜜的折磨，但是Lucifer把一只手放在了他的小腹上，把他按了下去，任凭他怎么扭动身体，他体内的震动棒都精准地按在他的前列腺上，无法挪动。

“把手放下，”Lucifer突然命令道。Castiel这才意识到他不知不觉地把手给抬了起来，想要去够Lucifer的那根手臂，寻找着任何的支点。他呜咽了一声，强迫自己把手再次放到床单上。

“这就受不了了吗？”Lucifer问道，他俯下身去舔了一下Castiel过度敏感的乳头，引得Castiel全身颤抖了一下，“但我还没调到最高档。”

话音刚落，Lucifer就把遥控器的档推到了尽头，Castiel尖叫了出来，湛蓝的眼睛里马上蒙上了一层水雾，抓着床单的指关节因为用力变成了白色。他的阴茎肿胀得厉害，前液流满了整根柱身，淌到了后穴和按摩棒结合的地方。

“你现在觉得怎么样？”Lucifer故作严肃地问他。

“唔！我觉得……我觉得……”

“还不够好？”Lucifer装作一副可怜兮兮的样子看着他。

“不，不！”Castiel侧过了头，努力躲闪着Lucifer的眼睛，“我、我感觉……”

Lucifer眯了眯眼睛，看着Castiel在他身下扭动着身子，嘴里的话语糊成了一团，但手上的动作却毫不动摇。

在那一波波快感的袭击下，有一股热量在Castiel的小腹部凝聚，想要释放的感觉逐渐占据了上风。他握成拳头的手不住地颤抖着，这回他的手没有被束缚，反倒让他更加绝望，因为他必须强迫自己不要去触碰自己。但是随着一分一秒地推迟，违背Lucifer命令的诱惑就越来越大，他能感受到汗水已经浸满了他整个后背，他感觉自己马上就要哭出来了，天啊，他想要触碰自己，只要一下就好。

“哦，那是你想要的？”Lucifer问道，Castiel这才意识到他刚刚把自己想的全都说出去了，但他没心情管那些，只能拼命地点头。

“那让我们做个交易，”Lucifer说，把震动棒调关掉了，Castiel长呼了一口气，整个人瘫软到了床上，“如果你能先让我射，我就让你射，怎么样？”

就好像他有选择似的，Castiel生气地想。快感突然的中断让他陷入了一种低潮状态，他整个身体感觉都非常不对劲，就像是一个没打出来的喷嚏，不过要严重许多许多。他像没骨头似的躺在那里，等着Lucifer把震动棒抽出来操他。

“过来，把你的手背过去，”Lucifer把自己裤子的拉链拉开，他挺立的阴茎弹了出来，“友情提示：不要用牙。”

Castiel不傻，他在以前观察人类的时候就知道有口交这回事，但他从来都不知道该怎么做。他只好挣扎地起了身。他的四肢还依旧瘫软，在体内的震动棒因为这个动作又狠狠戳到了他的那个点。他忍不住呻吟起来，刚向前爬了几步就摔到了地上，跪在了Lucifer的身前，粗糙的地毯擦红了他的膝盖。

他强迫自己把上身挺直，把颤抖的手背了过去。这使得他的头正对着Lucifer肿胀的阴茎，他无法转移自己的视线，看着那突起的青色血管，还有淌着前液的龟头，他不仅想起这个东西在他体内时的感觉。他到底要怎么把这么大的东西含在嘴里？

“看到什么你喜欢的了？”

Castiel突然从他的思绪中惊醒，有些迷茫地抬头看着Lucifer。他自己的阴茎还在腿间胀着，催促他快点行动。于是他就低下了头，伸出舌头试验性地舔了一下，一股腥咸的味道充斥了他的口腔，但不是不能接受。

“没错，用你的舌头，”Lucifer握住了他的肩，把他往前拉了一下，催促他继续。

于是Castiel就张开了嘴，努力想要把Lucifer吞进去，但是他简直是太大了，Castiel费力动着自己的舌头，但只是让自己的下巴更加酸痛。Lucifer的手却毫不让步，他一直在缓慢地把Castiel往前推，即使他突然哽住，也没有留给他向后挣扎的空间。

“舔下面……没错，就是那里。哦，真是个乖孩子，”Lucifer拽着Castiel的头发说道，“你简直是天生就来做这个的，你这个小婊子，是不是味道好极了？”

Castiel呜咽了一声。他一圈一圈舔着Lucifer的柱身，想要放松自己的身子，努力让自己适应那越来越接近他喉咙深处的龟头。但是他的耳边却又突然响起了遥控器那熟悉的一声脆响。体内突然涌上来的快感让他措手不及，他身子不受控地突然向前倾去，想要避开，却让Lucifer的阴茎深深埋在了他的喉咙里。几滴生理泪水挂在了他的眼角，他的肺在尖叫着想要空气，而Lucifer稳稳地把他的头按在了那里，不给他一点喘息的机会。

他还在挣扎着想要呼吸的时候，Lucifer突然把遥控器调到了顶点，Castiel像被电击了一般，疯狂地挣扎着Lucifer的束缚，他的呻吟全都被嘴里的阴茎堵了回去。Castiel的泪水不住地从脸颊上往下淌，他背在身后的手在自己的后背上挠出了一道道红印。看着他哀求绝望的眼神，Lucifer知道他坚持不久了，他用一只手拽着他的头发，另一只手把着他的下巴，强迫他把嘴张得更大，然后一挺，把剩下的阴茎全都捅了进去。

Castiel因为缺氧而全身不住地颤抖了起来，他的眼前逐渐变黑，但后穴的震动和嘴里的侵犯却因此被放大了无数倍。他下意识无助地吞咽着，喉咙一紧一缩，那感觉爽得Lucifer浑身发麻。Lucifer把自己全部抽了出来，还没等Castiel喘息，就再次深深捅了进去。一次，两次，三次……很快，他吼叫着，全部射进了Castiel的嘴里。

“你最好给我咽下去，”Lucifer命令道，Castiel马上卖力地吞咽起来，只想要呼吸一口空气，他的缺氧再次到了难以忍受的边缘，但那些粘稠的液体像是没止境一般，让他心里十分绝望。

“这么积极？”Lucifer讥笑道，“也许我以后每天都应该这么喂你。” 他终于停止了射精，Castiel吐出了他的阴茎，趴在他的腿上拼命大口呼吸起来。Lucifer趁这个机会把震动棒从他的后穴里拿了出来，然后一只手握住了Castiel的阴茎。

和Lucifer的比起来，Castiel的阴茎可以算是娇小可爱，Lucifer用整个手掌揉搓了几下，Castiel就射了出来，整个人都瘫在了Lucifer的怀里，享受着高潮的余晖。

Lucifer用手指玩弄起了Castiel的头发，嘴里一直在小声嘀咕一些安慰的话语，等着Castiel还依旧颤抖的身体平静下来。

“怎样，公主？”

“我不是公主，”Castiel头也不抬地说，他看上去依旧很虚弱，脸颊上还挂着红晕。

Lucifer把他抱到了床上，手一挥就把他身上的擦伤和污垢清理干净，Castiel一直安静地看着他，在Lucifer起身后，马上把自己埋在了被子里。

“嘿，现在才是上午，”Lucifer说，“你想吃培根吗？”


End file.
